1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film deposition apparatus, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the thin film deposition apparatus, and an organic light-emitting display device manufactured by using the method. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a thin film deposition apparatus that is suitable for manufacturing large-sized display devices on a mass scale and that can be used for high-definition patterning, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the thin film deposition apparatus, and an organic light-emitting display device manufactured by using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices. Such organic light-emitting display devices include intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The first and second electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed by using various methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as the thin film to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and a thin film material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the thin film having the desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such an FMM is not suitable for manufacturing larger devices using a mother glass having a size of 5G or greater. In other words, the larger the mother glass, the larger the FMM. Thus, when such a large FMM is used, the FMM may bend due to gravity, thereby distorting the pattern. This is not conducive with the recent trend toward high-definition patterns.